


I Think I Felt the Earth Move

by bettysofia



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Come Marking, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remix, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: After a particularly intense conversation at the mansion Erik pays Charles' bedroom a visit in the middle of the night.





	I Think I Felt the Earth Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ficlets from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291997) by [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata). 



> A remix of Akasanata's Ficlets from Tumblr - Chapter 8 Cherik + who cares what they think.

The knock on his door isn't particularly loud but it still wakes Charles up immediately. He thinks it is the rolling mind accompanying the knock that really rouses him. He pads on light feet over to the door and pushes it open just enough for Erik to slide his lithe body through the gap.

 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about what you said,” Erik says, foregoing any other kind of greeting as he steps past Charles and walks across the room to stand by the large window.

 

“I tend to have a lot to say,” Charles chuckles, closing the door and following him, “would you mind refreshing my memory?”

 

“My powers,” Erik answers quickly, swiveling around and stares at Charles. With a, not so nonchalant, flick of his wrist he sweeps the small collection of change off Charles’ chest of drawers and makes the coins dance in the air.

 

“Marvelous,” Charles says, unable to take his eyes off Erik’s display. “Your power is simply marvelous, Erik. It truly is.”

 

Erik moves closer to him, steady determination shining in his gray eyes. “And you think it can grow stronger?” he asks. “That isn’t just something you’re saying to get me to stay?”

 

“Erik, my friend, of course I do,” Charles says earnestly, closing the distance between them with two short steps. “I would never lie to you about something this important.” 

 

“I don’t know what to believe,” Erik says, shoulders slumping, as he heaves a long sigh. “I know I can feel _something_ but it’s like it is just out of my reach. It's there but I can’t touch it.”

 

Charles dares another step, bringing him so close to Erik that his bare toes touches Erik’s brogues. “You will, Erik. I will make sure of it. With diligent training, something I am happy to do for you, I doubt there will be much holding you back. You could achieve almost anything.”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Anything, Erik!” Charles says, gripping Erik’s arm in excitement.

 

Slowly they fall silent. Both breathing quietly and looking into each other’s eyes. Charles looks down at his hand, resting on Erik’s bicep. Underneath the soft fabric of Erik’s shirt he can feel hard, unrelenting muscle. He wants to dig his fingers into the firm flesh. He wants to leave his mark and he wants to make Erik moan.

 

He wants it all and he wants it now.

 

He doesn’t want to tease. He doesn’t want to wait. It feels as if everything from the moment they met has been leading up to this second. All the long talks, the secret looks, and the few even more secret kisses. They were all meant to lead here. He doesn’t have to wait any longer.

 

Erik meets his gaze when he looks up and Charles thinks he can see some of his own emotions on Erik’s face. Maybe he is projecting every one of his thoughts. Maybe Erik is thinking the exact same thing.

 

He brings his hand from Erik’s arm to his cheek and gently brushes his fingers against the slight ginger stubble.

 

Erik hums softly and leans into Charles' touch. Then bends down to meet his lips. The kiss starts just as sweet and slow as the handful of kisses they have shared over the last few weeks. But Charles wants more. He grasps Erik’s face more firmly and pulls him closer. He pushes himself closer and wraps his other arm around Erik’s neck.

 

The kiss turns heated fast. Wet slides of tongues and the hard press of lips together. Fighting and coming together until they have to break apart or risk passing out.

 

“I want you,” Charles says, breathing hard. “Erik, I want you so much.”

 

“I want you too.”

 

Charles’ hands move quickly then as they work to rid Erik of his shirt. He pops one button, then two, then thinks ‘screw it’ and tears the rest of the shirt open with a loud rip.

 

“Eager,” Erik remarks with a sly smirk.

 

Charles responds with a silent shrug and leaning in to run his tongue over Erik’s exposed skin.

 

_Perhaps,_ he lets the words slide carefully into Erik’s mind, _but don’t pretend that you don’t want it just as bad._

 

His hand glides across Erik’s thigh and then palms Erik’s cock through his thin slacks.

 

“I never did,” Erik says, after a deep breath.

 

“Then let’s get on with it.”

 

Charles fingers snake through the belt loops on Erik’s pants and he pulls their groins so close he can feel the outline of Erik’s long cock against his thigh. The muffled expletive that escapes Erik’s lips is more than enough to spur Charles into even faster action.

 

He unzips Erik’s pants with quick fingers, then slides a hand inside his briefs to grip his rapidly hardening cock. He smiles when he can feel Erik’s hands on his hips and his flannel pants being pushed down. He follows them down, gracefully falling onto his knees.

 

As Erik pushes his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor, Charles helps him step out of his shoes and slacks. Then he is left with the grand prize.

 

Charles is the cat that got the cream when he reaches inside Erik’s briefs to pull his – oh so gorgeous – cock out. It is thick, and hard, and a very pleasant weight in his hand. It makes his mouth water.

 

He leans in carefully at first, lips just barely tasting Erik’s heated skin. Next he lets the head of Erik’s cock breach the seam of his lips and his tongue swirl around it. Then finally he closes his lips around the head and sucks.

 

He slowly works Erik’s deliciously large dick further and further into his mouth. He has one hand grasping Erik’s firm buttocks and one steadying himself against Erik’s thigh. He breathes in through his nose and he sinks lower. Another slow breath and he can feel Erik’s cock at the back of his throat.

 

Beneath his fingers Erik’s thigh starts shaking. He pulls back, just as slowly, until just the tip of Erik’s long cock rests on his tongue.

 

“Up,” Erik says, in between deep breaths “come back up.”

 

Charles rises and Erik wastes no time to rid him of his t-shirt and sleep pants until he is just as naked with nothing heating his skin but Erik’s gaze.

 

“Bed.”

 

Erik has clearly decided that full sentences take too long and instead grabs Charles around the waist and pulls him onto the bed. They collide and their cocks rub together in an electrifying slide. Charles can feel his own saliva on Erik’s hard length and it only deepens his own arousal.

 

He wants Erik everywhere. He wants Erik on him and on top of him and inside him. But first he needs him to get him off.

 

“Nothing fancy now,” he pants. “Just rub against me and come on me.”

 

“Oh God.”

 

Erik’s hips starts moving in a furious pace. Their cocks slip and slide together. Charles braces his feet on the mattress so that he can meet Erik’s thrusts with his own. Erik’s head dips down and his hot breath on Charles’ skin feels amazing.

 

He can feel Erik stiffen and his breath hitch and he goes still for just a second before those powerful thighs thrusts him against Charles’ groin and Erik's hot semen splashes between them. Erik’s cock pulses against him hard and it is enough to make Charles follow him over the edge.

 

Erik’s mind radiates pleasure as Charles sees stars. He fists his cock and tugs and then he erupts in long, deeply satisfying pulses. When he can finally open his eyes he can see that he has streaked Erik’s thighs and belly and he knows with full certainty that nothing has ever looked more appealing than Erik’s skin covered in his seed.

 

Erik lowers himself down carefully next to Charles and gives him a lazy smile.

 

“Good?”

 

All Charles can do is nod and return the smile; “So good I think I felt the earth move.”

 


End file.
